


Just the Three of Us

by WhenTheStarsFall



Series: Check Please Superhero AU [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Birthday Present, M/M, Multi, but more will appear!, not sure who else yet - Freeform, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheStarsFall/pseuds/WhenTheStarsFall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nursey happens upon (stalked) his classmates William and Chris changing into his two favourite superheroes, how will he react?? Will he tell someone? Will he keep their secret? Read on to find out!!<br/>(I'm sorry I couldn't resist making it click-baity)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Three of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMoonByNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoonByNight/gifts).



Derek looked back and forth between the two of them. “I didn’t mean to spy on you! I mean, really, it’s totally not my fault that I saw you guys turn into Warlock and Claw! I mean, you should’ve been more aware, don’t you think? Come on, I didn’t do anything wrong, right?” Claw (Will!!!) looked over to Chowder. “We can’t let him tell anyone, Warlock. I don’t care if he’s in your English class, he’s in my Chemistry class too, and you know he can’t keep his mouth shut.” “Hey!” Derek interjected. “I’ll have you know that I-” Chris cut him off with a harsh glare that Derek didn’t think he would ever actually see on Chris’s face. The two of them turned and walked a bit away from him to talk in hushed whispers. “Look at it this way, Will. If he says anything, nobody will believe him with no proof and a story that raises questions about why he would be following us, right? Just think about it, we can watch him for a while and listen to see if anyone suspects us at all, and I mean, we can always bring him to Mind Storm and have her wipe his memory, but we can’t really do much yet. We’re not going to kill him, and Mind Storm is, out, so we can’t really do anything with him until she gets back, so let’s just see what happens?” (I promise I’m done with the huge block of dialogue, basically they won’t kill him.)  
Will frowned as they turned back to Derek, but nodded his agreement begrudgingly. “Alright, we can let him go then.” Derek felt a rush of relief. Not that he’d thought they would kill him but…they could’ve killed him. Will really did seem to hate Derek anyways, and you never know.   
Will looked over to Chris as he started walking over to Derek. "Do you need me to untie the knot?” Chris nodded with a smile on his face, and Derek watched as Will actually smiled. Like, it was a small smile, but Derek didn’t think he’d ever seen Will smile before. Well, that boat was sailed then, looked like they were together. Derek didn’t stand a chance anyways, given they were both fricking superheroes. There wasn't much you could do when William Poindexter was your competition, and he was a superhero. And even Derek could tell it wouldn't even be worth it to try to flirt with Will, he'd probably get mauled in his sleep. Derek smiled back at Will as he started untying his knots. “Thanks for letting me go, William.” He winked over his shoulder at him. “It really means a lot that you trust me so much.” Will glared down at him and suddenly the rope went from slightly slack to oH MY GOD THAT’S TIGHT! Derek yelped in surprise and started yanking on the rope. “What the hell was that for?!” Derek glared as Will just walked around him and smirked and said “finally I don’t have to hear you talk and not be able to do anything back, now I can screw with you all I want.” Derek’s mouth started opening to start yelling at him, but then he noticed just how sharp Will’s teeth looked in the warehouse light and he ground his teeth together, watching how Chris looked at Will and asked him if he could untie Derek. William smiled and made a sweeping gesture with his arm. “It’s all yours”, he offered up. “That is, if you’ve finally learned some of your knots.”   
Chris smirked back at Will and went to stand behind Derek. "Well I'm not sure, do you think this is good enough?" Derek could hear him humming slightly, and then waited with baited breath until he felt the rope slip itself off of his wrists and heard it hit the floor. "Good job, Chowder! You finally stopped destroying my ropes, I can use my good ones again!" Derek watched as Chris smiled happily at Will. "I know, right? It was awesome! I've been practicing at home." Chris and Will's bright smiles at each other hit Derek like a punch in the gut, but he just blinked slowly and stood up.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know this was a bit confusing.  
> Dex=Claw. He has the power to change into any type of animal, but has trouble controlling himself sometimes, and at first could only turn into small animals. (Like a lobster)  
> Chowder=Warlock. Think Raven from Teen Titans, he has her powers, because I just love the idea of Chowder lowkey being really dark.  
> Lardo=Mind Storm. Currently in Kenya, as Mind Storm Lardo has powers to affect and alter someone's body. She can move someone with great difficulty, but specializes in healing and being the brains behind operations as well as protecting their identities.   
> The team are in high school, with the frogs as freshman and so on up. They live in a small city and go to Samwell Private School, which I might write about someday.


End file.
